The Hunt for a New Friend
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Easter is here at the Grant Mansion, but when Ally stumbles into a homemade trap, she meets an unlikely new friend, who is also engaged to her cousin. Rated T for Proto-Tool being pointed at OC's head and kissing. Tickles galore in the end.


**(In todays story, Ally meets Rook Blonko. Rated T for capture and Proto Tool pointed at OC's head and moments of fear and kissing. Ally Drewood Belongs to me. Rook Blonko belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Rachel Jocklin and the Grant Mansion belong to GoldGuardian2418.)**

* * *

**The Hunt for a New Friend**

* * *

It was Easter at the Grant Mansion. and the aliens were searching the entire Mansion to find their Easter baskets. Ally Drewood, the adopted 10-year-old cousin of Rachel Jockiln, was already on the hunt to finding hers. After searching every nook and cranny downstairs, especially down in Way Big's quarters, Ally decided to check upstairs.

As she walked down the hallways, she found one door that was open and thought that the Rachel might have forgotten to open it while she hid the baskets, and then thought that her basket was inside the room.

As she crept inside, the room was dimly lit and no one was around, and Ally started to look around, but with no luck.

"Huh? My basket should be around here somewhere." Ally said to herself but then she saw something in the middle of the floor. It looked like a small pebble that glittered and upon further inspection it turned out to be a crystalized stone.

"Ooh, pretty."

Ally went to pick it up, when all of a sudden, a series of wire ropes swallowed her up, and she was held up above the ground.

"Hey! Help! Help me! Get me down!" Ally shouted but no one came to her. She was left alone in the dimly lit room, with no chance of escape.

"Rachel! Rachel! Help Me" Ally cried one once more, but as soon as she shouted her cousin's name, the floor boards started to creak and then a figure appeared out of the shadows. Ally turned and saw who it was. A tall figure with periwinkle fur, black and white markings on his face, yellow and red eyes, pointy ears, and was wearing some black and blue armor.

"Um, Hello. I was just looking for..." Ally began but then the figure pulled out what looked like a gun and pointed it to Ally.

"Stay where you are!" He ordered, an angry look on his face and Ally moved back with a gasp.

"Whoa! It's okay. Put the gun down." Ally raised her hands in defense but it didn't help out.

"Be silent! Tell me who you are and why you have intruded my quarters." He ordered as he stepped forward, the gun in front of the girls head. Ally felt terrified and feared that he would shoot. "Tell me why you are here, or I will be forced to use this." He ordered.

Ally was now so afraid that she started to cry. "Rachel! Please help me! He's gonna kill me!" Waaaahaaaahaaaa!" She cried as tears ran down her cheeks like water-falls.

This seemed to make the blue figure look concern and lower his weapon. When he got a good look at his captive, he found out that this was just a human child, a girl. Now he felt guilty for having scared her with his aggressive introduction when he could have greeted her in a different way. Taking a deep breath and moving kneeling to the girls eye level, even though Ally's eyes were closed, he cooed. "Shhh, There there. I am sorry. I did not mean to frighten you. I just did not know who you were. Shhh, do not cry. Do not cry." He said softly.

Ally opened her eyes a little and saw the white, black and periwinkle face of her captor, only he had a softy smile and his eyes no longer had an angry look to them.

"Easy, I will not hurt you. Let me help you out." He spoke as he untangled her from her prison and helped her out, holding her in his arms as he went over to his bed. She was still crying, but mush softly now.

"There, there. No more tears. My name is Rook Blonko. Can you tell me your name?" He said as he patted her back, helping her calm down.

"It...It's Ally." She sniffled, her tears now gone.

Rook started to wipe away some stray tears as Ally sighed and looked up at him, curiously. "I never seen you around before. Are you an alien?" She asked him.

"Yes, I am a Revonnahgander." He explained, and he then asked her how she had known his fiancé, Rachel.

"Well, she is my adopted cousin. She lets come over sometimes, whenever I had a great day at school or if I'm having a hard time or got hurt by bullies."

Rook was unsure about what she meant. "'Bullies'?. You mean that your education facility allows bovines to earn an education?" He asked, but then Ally started to laugh.

"No, not bulls. Bullies. They're people who pick on you and make your like miserable." Ally laughed and Rook shook his head, due to his obvious misunderstanding.

"Oh. Do forgive me. I do have trouble understating the earth customs and I am slowly learning them." He apologized.

Ally recovered from her laugh fest when the door opened up and Rachel came inside.

"Ally, I was looking for you." She ginned and Ally came over and hugged her.

"Rachel, I want you to meet Rook." She said.

"Ally, I already know him." Rachel ruffled the girls hair as she sat next to her love and they kissed.

"Ewww. Gross." Ally stuck her tongue out and looked away, making the two giggle.

"Sorry, Ally I can't help it. We are engaged." Rachel laughed as she kissed Rook again.

Ally looked at them in utter shock. "Whoa, wait a minute. You mean to tell me you're going to be married?" She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Of course." Rachel nodded, showing her cousin a lovely ring on her finger. Rachel then saw that Ally was looking at them, unsure about what happened.

"Ally, What is wrong?" Asked Rook.

"Well, I don't want to sound rude, but she is a human and you're an alien. Is that even legal?" Ally scratched her head.

"Ally, I know it may seem strange, but we do love each other, and we will be married soon." Rachel tried to explain. "I will tell you how we met later, because we still have to find your Easter basket. Everyone already found theirs." Rachel tried to change the subject.

"I know, but I am not worried about you guys getting married." Ally smiled.

"What are you worried about, Ally?" Rook asked, hearing a stifled giggle from the girl.

"I'm just wondering what your future children would look lie. Would they look like Rachel, or more like you." Said Ally.

Rachel and Rook were surprised by the idea of having kids, but that didn't mean they did not want children, but then saw that Ally was just playing around. As Ally turned around to leave, she felt two hands grasp the underside of her arms and found herself pinned to the bed. Rook had his legs lock themselves around Ally's elbows, and Rachel straddled Ally's waist.

"Hey, let me go!" Ally squirmed around but was powerless.

"It sounds like your adoptive cousin is making some form of mischief. Would you care to help me discipline her, Rachel?" Rook smiled with an evil look in his eyes.

"Gladly." Rachel chuckled.

Ally soon realised what was about to happen, but before she could protest, she felt Rachel's hands lift up her shirt and then felt her finger-nails lightly tickle her stomach.

"AHHHHH! RACHEL, NO! STOP, AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Ally screamed with loud giggles.

"Nope. You need to learn your lesson about guessing our future plans." Rachel snickered as she leaned down to blow a raspberry into her belly. Rook then decided to help out and without warning, he dig his fingers into All'ys underarms and started to tickle her, hard and vigorously.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH, AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NOT THERE, NO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO!" Ally screamed even louder as she felt Rooks finger tweak adn tickle her armpits, going faster and faster and making her suffer.

"Tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle." Rachel and Rook teased as they tickled the girl into submission and Ally felt like she was going to faint.

"WHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAT IS UP WITH YOU-HOO-HOO-HOO GUYS AND TICKLING? AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Ally shrieked with her last breath and to her relief, her cousin and her fiancé stopped, leaving Ally tuckered out, breathing hard and giggling still.

As Ally sat up with the help of Rachel, she giggled. "I don't know why I even come here. I get tickled to death here. And he is no exception. Rook almost killed me." Ally pointed but then she went over to him and hugged him. "But I like him. I think you will be a great husband."

Rook was first unsure about the accusation of almost killing Ally by tickling her to death, but then saw that she did not mean it in a bad way and hugged her back. "And I think that you are a wonderful cousin to Rachel." He cooed.

"Well, come one. Let's go find your basket." Rachel stood up and the three went out of the room. After a few minutes of searching, Ally finally found her basket in the bathroom tub. It was filled with colorful eggs, two chocolate bunnies, and a small jeweled necklace. Ally did like the gift, but she was happy that she got to meet Rook, and for the rest of the day she hung around him and learned about how he met Rachel and why he joined the Plumbers.

"Wow, so that's how you became a Plumber?" Ally asked.

"Yes, that is how I did." Rook nodded while the two were on the couch watching an Easter special on the television. While Rook watched a cartoon rabbit hop around with a big basket full of eggs, he didn't notice Ally sneaking up to him until he felt a sharp poke on his side.

He flinched and yelped in response. "Ally, what was that for?" He asked and Ally giggled.

"I was just testing you." Ally smiled.

"Testing, for what?" Rook asked.

"To see if you are ticklish!" Ally said as she jumped onto him and started tickling parts of his upper-body that were not covered by armor. Rook was caught off guard and started to laugh uncontrollably as he felt fingers poking and tickling him.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Stop it, Ally! I am too ticklish! Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" He laughed as he squirmed to get her off of him, but she wouldn't let go and continued tickling him. "So is that why you wear armor most of the time?" Ally asked playfully as she kept tickling him.

"That's payback for threatening me that you would shoot me.." She giggled and then she began tickling Rooks underarms, making his laughter triple in volume and his struggles became more desperate. "..And that is for tickling me to death."

"I am sorry, just plea-hee-hee-hee-hee-ease stop. Rachel is going to hear! Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Rook cried out.

"Good, let her hear. Coothcie cootchie coo!" Ally laughed as she kept tickling him, but then Rook turned the tables and flipped himself around and soon Ally and Rook were in an all out Tickle-War, tickling each other. Unbeknownst to them, Rachel saw them but kept herself hidden, smiling at the adorable sight of her love and little cousin tickling each other until they cried happy tears. She truly was lucky to have a man that loved her and Ally.

* * *

***Authors Note***  
**(Here you go. I had a great time writing this and I hope you love it. And Just in time for Easter. Happy Easter everybody.)**


End file.
